Sins of the Father
by raedae
Summary: Follows original movie line but with new character, who is drawn to our lovely Will and also part of our dastardly pirate. Please enjoy. Chapter Nine and Ten is up! Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Sins of the Father

Chapter 1

"I could slit your throat now and there is nothing you could do about it." The young girl had her blade at the throat of a handsome young man. His soft brown hair was slightly longer than his collar. He had soft brown eyes that sparkled as if sharing a joke. "You could never do that you would miss me too, much. Besides who would let you beat them then." "Let me beat them have you gone daft," she asked as she released the young man. "Maybe but you let me go," the young man chuckled as he stood up. "I must get ready to go. I am presenting the new sword to Governor Swann." With that being said the young man stood up to full height.

(_Jackie's View_)

'_He is so beautiful_.' My eyes ran over the length of his body. He was tanned from the sun, of course, we do live in the Caribbean. His body was finely toned with muscles, which came from all of the black smith work he did. '_I need to clear my mind think about Norrington trying to kiss me, YUCK, that works._' "Will where is the sword that you finished I would like to look at it before you take it to the Swanns' house." I felt a heaviness settle in my chest knowing that he would see Elizabeth shortly. We had grown up together , the three of us. "It is here on my bed, if you want to see it," a voiced called out from a back bedroom. I hurriedly walked into Will's bedroom, 'Damn, he already has his shirt on." I walked over to the bed and pulled the sword from the sheath. I slowly let out the breath, I had apparently been holding. "Will, it is beautiful. You have out done yourself with this one." I looked over at Will, and he was shining at me for the compliment. Then I noticed a twinkle to his eyes that only appeared when he was up to something. "I still have a few minutes before I go, and while I wanted to wait until tomorrow to give you your birthday present, maybe I should give it to you now, Hmm." I became very excited but outwardly showed nothing, I had become good at wearing my mask of indifference. Will's eyes narrowed as he looked in my face. "No? You must want to wait until tomorrow." I quickly dropped the façade and let my excitement I felt shine in my eyes. "No now please." Will chuckled warmly. Chill bumps broke out along my skin as always when he laughs. Will's eye continued to meet my for a moment with an expression I did not understand. Finally he broke eye contact and went to a chest at the foot of his bed. Upon pulling out a wrapped package, he handed it to me. I unconsciously sat on his bed and he sat next to me silently watching. I slowly opened the package savoring the gift from my best friend. As I got my first look at the gift, I let out a quick breath of surprise. "Will I don't know what to say." "Well that's a first." For the first time ever I let him get away with a comment, that would usually bring a swift reply. Instead I threw myself against him hugging very tightly. "Jackie. Jackie. JACKIE! I can't breathe." I quickly let go. Will 's face looked astonished as he looked at me. His hand reached up to my face and I once again forgot to breathe. He wiped his hand across my cheek and came away with a wet hand. At first I did not comprehend, but then realized that tears had streaked down my face. The silence enveloped us . Finally Will broke through it, "I have never seen you cry," he voice was thick with emotion. "I have never received such a gift before." My eyes once again went to the gift. I was the most beautiful sword I had ever seen. The handle was intricately woven, but the blade gleamed. It was engraved with vines and flowers. Next to that were two daggers that had blade to match the sword. I hugged Will again though this time not quite as tightly. 'Thank you Will! I will cherish it always." I pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. It felt like hours passed before Will turned his head and broke eye contact, but I am sure it was only minutes. Will stood and finished preparing to go. I watched as he attempted to tie back his hair with a ribbon. I laughed lightly and sat my gift to the side and stood going to him. I took the ribbon away from him, "Here let me do it." Will turned his back to me and I slid my hands through his hair loving the way it felt and pulled it back and tied it with the ribbon. Will gave me a brief hug and told me that he would be back as soon as he could . "Will you be going to the celebration this afternoon?" "No, I do not care to get anywhere near Norrington, if I am not allowed to cut him should he insult me." Will stiffened, "He is not still bothering you is he?" My mask quickly slid back in place. "One day he will cross the line and then…then I will put him on his back," I replied quietly. Will looked at me calmly thinking about what I said and then walked up to me kissed me on my forehead and turned to go. I stood there for a moment and then picked up the sword and daggers and moved to my own room. When Will had received his apprenticeship, he had bargained for me a place at the blacksmith's as well. Since we were 8 years old we had stood together. True I left from time to time going to sea, but I always returned. I waved the sword around the getting the feeling of it in my hand. It was well balanced and fit my hand like it was made for it, which I guess it was. Feeling extremely happy, I put the sword down and started getting dressed in the torture device they call women's clothing.

(_Will's view_)

I could not understand how I felt. Jackie had been my closest friend since the age of eight, but before today I had always thought I felt like siblings. What I felt for her today when she hugged me though was far from brotherly. Instead of feeling ashamed or horrified by these feelings, it felt right. She must never know though, I could not lose her and she had a way of running from things. As I arrived on the Swann's doorstep, I gave myself a mental shake, "Pull yourself together." I was directed to wait at the foot of the staircase for Governor Swann. Looking up I saw Elizabeth coming down the stairs.

"Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night. About the night we met." Elizabeth gushed as she saw me. "Really Ms. Swann." Elizabeth made a face at me at me. "I have told you to call me Elizabeth." "I apologize but that would not be appropriate Ms. Swann," and motioned with my eyes above her head as her father approached. Governor cleared his throat before responding. "It is good to know that one of you does what's proper. Has my daughter been keeping you company." "Good Afternoon, sir. Yes, she has. I have your order." I watched as he looked over the sword and let out a breath as he expressed his happiness with the final product. Turning to his daughter, Governor Swann motioned for his daughter to go ahead of him, "Well we must be going, let the blacksmith know that it really is a fine weapon." With that the door closed behind him, "why Will you made a nice sword, oh really thank you," I mumbled as I headed for the door myself. I had known Elizabeth almost as long as Jackie but not quite. I cared about both of them deeply, as they are the only people besides my mother that ever felt like family.

(_Jackie's View_)

I decided that I would try and straighten up the shop while I waited for Will to come back. I looked over at the blacksmith and couldn't not keep a grunt from escaping. "I can't believe he is such a drunk. I wonder how he made it before Will and me were taken in?" I continued picking up when suddenly I felt extremely light headed and dizzy. I decided it might be best if I laid down for a little while to clear my head. **AHHH!** I sat straight up in bed hearing the noise. Then I heard the donkey make a loud whining noise. I slowly stood up and straightened myself up before going to found out if the sword was well liked. As I looked around the corner, my heart stopped seeing the man standing there and blackness closed in around me again.

(_Will's View_)

When I got back to the shop and looked around briefly not seeing Jackie decided to start back to work. I walked over to my the fireplace. "Right where I left you," then walked to the table and saw my hammer. "Not where I left you." I looked around a saw a hat that I knew did not belong to any of us. Reaching for the hat something popped me smartly on the hand. Jerking my head up I saw a man with long back hair and a long beard. "You.. You're the one they are looking for the pirate!" I quickly looked around and saw Jackie laying on the floor. "What did you do to her?" The man followed my line of sight and spotted Jackie on the floor. "I didn't do anything to her. Unfortunately I did not even know anyone was here 'cept the drunk ov'ther . Ya look familiar, hav I thretnd you fore?" He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." "Oi then it be ashame to put a black mark on ya record, so if you'll be excusen me." While he had his back turned to me I grabbed the nearest sword. "You think this wise boy, crossin blades with a pirate?" "You threatened Ms. Swann and my Jackie is over there on the floor." Pirate smiled slyly, "I only thretend her a little and once again I did not know the other wench was even here." Anger at his words rose in me, "Wench." I attacked him. We danced around the room neither of us gaining an advantage. Then the pirate backed off a little. "You do know what your doin Ill giv ya tha', " the pirate said, "but how is your footwork?" We continued this for a little way and then the pirate made his way to the door. I through my sword and it wedged itself in the door. The pirate attempted to pull open the door but it would not budge. Then he attempted to pull the sword out but could not get it. He then turned back to me. "That is a great trick. But once again you are between me and my way out and now you've no weapon." I grabbed a sword that was laying next me and the battle continued. The pirate knocked my sword from my hand, so I quickly grabbed another red hot from the fire. The pirate quirked his head to the side, "Who makes all dese swords?" I gave him an amused smile, "I do and I practice three hours a day with them." He chuckled a little, "ya needen to fin yourself a girl." With that I lunged at him again. Our blades were crossed high above our heads and he continued, "Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is tha' you've already found, an' are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." Then he made to look at Jackie on the floor. I was really angry now how dare he look at Jackie, "Perhaps I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate I can kill him!" We continued to trade blows back and forth, and then suddenly he threw ashes in my face, "That's not fair!" He gave me an innocent face, "Pirate," he reminded me. Then soldiers started banging on the door.

(_Jackie's View)_

I heard shouting as I came around. I slowly lifted my head in time to see the blacksmith crash down his bottle on the someone's head. The soldiers then burst through the room and quickly took possession of the man. As the hauled the man to his feet I got a good look at his face and all the color drained from mine. "Noo," I whispered . Will took notice of me then and thought I was upset because of the pirate. Will walked me back into my room. "Jackie are you all right, what did he do to you?" I quickly looked up, "Nothing, I fainted when I saw him." Looking at Will's face I could see him trying to make out the puzzle. He started again choosing his words very carefully, "Jackie, why would you faint just from seeing him." I looked down trying to quickly think of some lie I could tell him that he would believe. Suddenly his hand was under my chin moving my face so my eyes me his. "Do not try and lie to me, you know you cannot and we have known each other too long for you to not trust me." Tears welled in my eyes, "I don't know how to tell you," I whispered. He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. Nothing was said so I thought I was getting out of telling the last secrets I had to him. Softly he broke the silence, "Start at the beginning."

I took a deep breath to steady myself. "Do you remember when we met." I felt rather than saw Will nod his head. "We met looking for a ship, so that we could find our fathers. Both of our mothers had passed away and we had no one else. You spoke of your father being a merchant sailor and I told you all I knew was that my father was all a sailor. You have never questioned me about what I did not tell you. Then as we became closer I found out more about you and we became closer than friends. I knew all of your loves and all of your hates. After that, well I just could not tell you the truth." My voice than caught in my throat. Will squeezed my hand. I looked up and into his eyes. "I always knew what my father did..does, he is a pirate." Tears slid down my face. "His name is Captain Jack Sparrow."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Thanks to Leanan Sidhe for her review. I would love to hear from everyone that reads this, it is my first fan fiction. I have read hundreds maybe more but have never written any. Enjoy the second chapter!_

Chapter Two

(_Will's View)_

I tried to mask the shock so that my face would not give me away, but I could not. Jackie tried to move out of my grasp, but I would not let her.

"Wait, I need you to listen to me." I waited until she stilled, but she would still not meet my eyes.

"This does not change anything between us. You are still my best friend and family and no matter what happens that will never change." I found my staring her eyes that were so dark I felt like I could get lost in them. Jackie then lunged at me and wrapped her arms around me. I felt like my heart would beat out of my chest. I placed my arms around her to return her hug. We stayed like that for a while and when we finally let go, she looked more like herself.

"Thank you , Will." She started pulling out her breeches and shirt. I just sat for a little while watching her. She pulled her bag out and started packing it with the things she always took with her when she went sailing. She went out on her first trip at the age of twelve, pretending to be a cabin boy.

Realizing something I looked up at her, "Well now I realize where your love of the sea comes from. You came by it naturally." She gave me a half hearted attempt at a smile and continued with her work.

"I thought you didn't go back out for another two months."

"It is never too soon to be prepared," she answered me. Fear clutched my heart as I realized what she had in mind.

"Jackie, you promised me a feast, when I came home tonight to celebrate your birthday, and you never asked about my sword." I knew she would leave me tonight and that I might not ever see her again, but I felt that if I did not say it out loud that it might never happen.

"You are right, Will. I promised a celebration. Let me get changed and I will start dinner." I left the room knowing that by the end of tonight I would tell her how I truly felt about her. I couldn't bear the thought of her leaving this time and not knowing.

(_Jackie's View_)

Thoughts swam through my head, as I changed into a pair of black breeches and one of my shirts (hand me downs from Will.) I wanted to go and get Jack out of prison this very moment, but knew that I would wait until it was safer after dark. I might as well enjoy the little time I had with Will. I knew that once the night was over that I too, would be a criminal and would not be able to return to my home. I finished up by adding the blades that Will had given me today, and the throwing knifes that I already owned.. I had a set of six that fit in a band around my middle, underneath my shirt. They had been a gift from a previous captain I sailed under. Taking my hair and pulling it back with a ribbon, I left my room. Will came back in as I started dinner.

"What can I do to help," Will asked me.

"Just sit and talk to me, I got everything under control here."

"So how does it feel to be 22?"

"A lot different than it did this morning. This morning I would of said it didn't feel any different, but tonight, I just feel old." I looked up to see Will grinning at me like a mad man.

"Yeah…You look old too." He ducked as I threw a potato at his head. "You missed, see you are getting old." I raised one eyebrow at him. He put his hands up in front of him in a defensive gesture. "Peace, I know that if you wanted to hit me you would have, please, have mercy, on a young man, who has his whole life in front of him."

"Young man! You are the same age that I am!"

"Age must be mushing your brain. I am only 21."

"For another two weeks."

"Aye, but that does make you older than me! Will I see you for my birthday?" I looked up at him again and met his eyes. His eyes did not show anything other than curiosity.

"I don't know. You are getting better at hiding your emotions, though." Will grinned at me again.

" I had a good teacher."

With that I finished putting the dinner on to cook and turned and sat next to Will. "You do understand, I have no choice, I cannot let him die."

Will was quiet for a moment. "No I don't understand, but I do trust you. It's just you haven't seen him in fourteen years." His voice dropped quieter. "And he never came back for you."

I blinked a couple of times to keep the tears from welling up. "How do I know if he came back? We left only two days after my mum died. I had heard that his crew mutinied and left him on a deserted isle. He might not have been able to come for me. Then when I left, he would not have been able to find me."

Will sat and seemed to contemplate what I said and then a realization came into his eyes. "It wasn't only the love of the sea that keeps taking you from me, but you were also trying to find information on your father weren't you? Did you ever hear anything of my father?"

I looked at him and wondered if he would be able to take the news. I decided to tell him a little but left out the important stuff. "I heard that he had been killed by pirates, but that he was a good man, a good sailor."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I wanted to wait till I had more information to give you." I dropped my head , so that he would not be able to read the lie in my eyes.

Will's hand covered mine. "We will miss you."

"We? You and the blacksmith?" I looked behind us and he was once again softly snoring in his chair passed out.

"No, Elizabeth and I."

"Elizabeth will not miss me. She will probably throw a party. She will finally have you all to yourself."

"Elizabeth and you have no been on good terms for a while, but you were once very good friends."

"Did she ever tell you what happened between us?"

"No, and I never asked I figured when you wanted me to know you would tell me."

"Good enough."

"What! You are not going to tell me? After that buildup?"

"Would you settle for me telling you what happened without the why?" I looked at him closely. He nodded his head for me to continue. "Okay then. I found out something , that she kept from us. Out of anger, I put a blade to her throat and threatened to kill her if she ever shared the secret with anyone else and it caused us harm because of it."

"Did she find out about your …Captain Sparrow?" I shrugged and looked up at him.

"You said you would not ask."

"So, I did." Silence took over again.

"Jackie, I needed to tell you something before you leave." I finished turning the stove off and moving the food to the table.

"Yes." I gave him my full attention because his tone sounded so serious. He stood up and looked down in my face.

"I wanted you to know that I care about you very much."

"I care about you, too, Will."

"No! It's more than that it is…" WHOOSH BAMM! I got to my feet and drew my sword out of instinct.

"That's cannon fire, Will, the port is under attack!" Will ran around and got his sword and was ready to go.

"We need to check on Elizabeth, first." Will pulled me out the door with him.

Everyone in the streets were running around in panic. A scraggly looking pirate grabbed someone and Will drew his sword and attacked him. Will got in a better hit and the man crumpled to the ground. We continued running but did not get far. Will shoved me between two shops and when I turned around I heard him say, " I killed you already." I looked down and saw Will on the ground. I ran back out and pulled my sword and stayed over Will's body until the fighting stopped. Time ran together so I am not sure how long I stood there. As soon as everything was done , I grabbed Will and dragged him back to the blacksmith shop. It took me a few minutes to get him lifted up and onto his bed, but I finally was able to. I checked him to make sure that he was okay, and could only finally find a bump on his head. I then ran out to see if I could find out what happened. I stopped the first soldier I could find.

"What happened here?"

The soldier looked at me and at first looked as if he would not answer, but then sighed. "We were attacked by the Black Pearl," I drew a sharp breath at the name. "They kidnapped Ms. Swann, I'm sorry I know that y'all were friends."

"Thank you for telling me good sir." I went back to the blacksmith shop to think. While me and Elizabeth had not been on good terms for a while, she was once a good friend and I could not leave her to her fate. I knew the Black Pearl had once been my father's ship, but was stolen from him. I knew that if we were to have a chance we needed his help. I laid down on the bed next to Will and waited for him to wake up with a plan forming in my head. As the sun peaked out, I felt Will starting to stir. I was going to get up so that he would have more room, but his arm slid across my waist.

"Jackie, don't leave me." Will's words were soft and still surrounded with sleep, but they went straight to my heart. I laid back down and pretended to be asleep. I could tell when he woke up because he quickly moved his arm. I pretended to wake up from the movements.

"Jackie, are you o.k. What happened?" I turned to him and explained last night's activities. Then I told him of Elizabeth's kidnapping.

"What!" "Will calm down, I have a plan." Will looked at me and sighed.

"O.k. tell me."

"Well, the Black Pearl was at one time my father's ship and was taken from him. He will know where to find them and will help me get Elizabeth back."

"Help you get Elizabeth back? You are not going out there! If we were to use your plan I would be going."

"We, then but you know you could not leave me behind!"

"Okay, but there is no need, I am sure that Norrington will be going after Elizabeth." At the mention of his name, my eyes narrowed and I let out a grunt.

"Norrington is a coward, he will not."

"I am going to talk to him now, and we will see." As Will turned to leave I stopped him.

"Will I am going to my things ready and I will have a bag ready for you as well. When Norrington turns you down, you can meet outside of the prison, and we will go through with my plan!" I quickly hugged Will and then went to my room to get my things. I heard the door slam out in the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: Thanks for the review for brunette-barbie14.

Chapter Three

_(Jackie's View)_

"What is taking him so long!" I was muttering under my breath as I saw Will run up to me. I grinned seeing the expression on his face, "So I was proven right again."

"Don't rub it in. How do you know Norrington so well anyway." I looked up and then at Will.

"Remind me to tell you later no time. I wanted to ask you one thing before we go in. Please do not mention who I am to him." I held up my hand to stop him when I saw he was going to say something. "Call me Ray, while we are around him, I am not sure if I am ready yet to tell him the truth."

Will looked liked he wanted to object, but finally replied, "Fine, whatever you want, Ray."

I pulled my hair into a twist and put it under my hat so none was showing. "And remember, I'm just one of the boys."

I then gestured for him to go first and followed him inside. We went down the stairs and saw Jack squatted close to the floor. As Will entered the dark area he called out, "You, Sparrow."

"Your familiar with the ship the Black Pearl?

"I've 'eard of it, why."

"Where does it make it's berth?"

I lost track of the conversation and watched my father's face. I was starved for it after fourteen years. I wanted so badly to just run to him and throw my arms around him, but I couldn't. I refused to be hurt again.

"What's you boys names?" My ears once again picked up the conversation.

I looked him over and replied, "Names' Ray."

With Will giving his name Jack stood a little straighter, "You'd be named for ur father then."

Before I could stop him Will answered that he was. Jack then dusted himself off.

"Well Ray and Mr. Turner I've changed my mind if you can get me out, I will on pain of death, take you to the Black Pearl and help you get back your bonnie lass."

I couldn't stop from grunting at that, "Who said she was bonnie?" I muttered under my breath but seeing Jack raise his eyebrows knew that he had heard me. Will started explaining to Jack how we were going to get him out and then proceeded to lift the cell door and release Jack.

"Let's go, someone was bound to hear that," I said as I headed out the door.

(_Will's View)_

Jack led us underneath a stone bridge and stared intently at the bay. I realized what he wanted to do. "We're going to steal a ship?"

"Commandeer," Jackie told me, "commandeer that ship, it 's a nautical term."

Jack looked her up and down, "I like the way your friend thinks. One question bout your business boys, or there's no use goin'. How far are ya willin ta go t' save her?"

I didn't even hesitate to answer, "I'd die for her." 'Her and Jackie were my only family I would do anything to keep them safe.'

"No worries then." Jack turned to Jackie, "and you."

Jackie thought about it for a minute before answering, "On pain of death I would not leave Will's side when he needs me." My heart filled with pride.

_'Calm down Will, she doesn't mean it like you want her too.'_

_(Jackie's View)_

After explaining the plan to us, Jack looked us both over. He leaned towards me, "A little short for a lad arnt ye."

I refused to back down, "I can hold my own," then I put my hand on my sword, "would you like to find out?"

Will stepped in between us sending a glare my direction. "We don't have time for this!"

I moved back and nodded my head in agreement, "Aye, but we will after the ship is on it's way."

Jack looked at me in surprise but didn't comment. He pointed over to a boat laying on the ground, and together we picked it up and started walking into the water with it. As we got further out , I just hung on to the underneath of the boat and treaded water.

"This is either madness, or brilliance."

I grunted over Will's comment and almost completely lost it when I heard Jack's reply.

"Tis remarkable how oft' those coincide."

When we reached the ship, we each grabbed a rope and climbed up. Jack drew his pistol as he walked up on the soldiers.

"Everyone stay calm. We are taking over the ship."

Will then jumped over and yelled, "Aye, Avast!" I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes, then I noticed Jack watching me so I just shrugged.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and one boy, it will never make it out of the bay."

_'Did he just call me a boy?'_ I drew my sword and started toward the smart mouth soldier. Jack put an arm in front of me to stop me.

"Here they come." I looked over the bow of the ship and saw the Interceptor almost upon us. I growled back I the soldier, "Next time, then." With that each of us grabbed a rope and swung across to the Interceptor, just as all of them were boarding the Dauntless. I ran and threw the gangplank in the water and stayed to watch the expression on Norrington's face. I wanted to do it again just to see his outrage replayed.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We wulda had hard time of it by 'erselvs." Jack's voice was filled with mirth.

The soldiers started firing at us, but never got close. We just watched the other ship until it was no longer in view. I finally turned to Will and nodded.

"Will, I will ask you not to interfere in any way." Will nodded his head but did not have a happy expression on his face about it.

I drew my sword and turned to Jack, "Now I believe I had something to prove to you."

"You do not honestly think to cross blades, with me boy!"

"Yes, I do unless you are afraid?" I gave him a questioning glance.

"I would wipe the floor with you," he then turned to Will, "you do not honestly want me to hurt your friend?"

"Ohh you might try to hurt him, but having fought both of you, my money is on Ray."

Jack drew his sword and walked towards me. Once he was within an arms length of me, I attacked. We traded blows and danced around the ship. I waited for a while before really even doing my best, I wanted to give him false hope. I succeeded well too. It was not long before he left himself vulnerable that I closed in. I knocked his sword from his hand and put my blade to his throat.

"You will remember this day, Jack Sparrow, as the day I had you at my mercy, but spared you." I sheathed my sword and headed towards the cabin.

"**CAPTAIN**, Captain Jack Sparrow if you please." I did not look around and picked up my back and walked below deck.

_(Will's View)_

"I have something to say to you as well."

Jack did not make any sign that he had taken notice of what I said, but I continued .

"At the jail, it was only after I mentioned who my father was did you agree to help. Since that was what I wanted I did not press the issue at the time, but now I want to know. I'm not a Simpleton, Jack, you knew my father."

Jack looked me in the eye, "I knew 'im. Probably one of the only ones dat knew him as William Turner. Evryon else called him Bootstrap Bill or jus Bootstrap."

"Bootstrap." I just couldn't comprehend what he was telling me.

Jack looked away from me and walked to the wheel, "Aye, good man, good pirate. I swear you look jus like 'em."

"That's not true. My father was a merchant sailor, a good respectable man who obeyed the law." I was outrage that this criminal would insult my father so.

"He was a pirate, a scallywag."

I pulled out my sword aiming it at Jack, "My father was not a pirate!"

Jack looked at me calmly, "Put it away boy it is not worth you getting beat again."

"Getting beat again, You ignored the rules of engagement, in a fair fight I would beat you. Besides if I remember right you were the one that just got beat."

From the look on his face I knew I had pushed him too far. "Not much incentive for me t'fight fair is it!"

Next thing I knew my feet were swinging over the open ocean.

"Now as long as you're just 'anging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: wha' a man can do, an' wha' a man can't do. Fer instance, you can accept that your father was pirate and a good man, or ye can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll 'ave t' square with that someday. Now, me, fer example, I can let ye drown. And I can bring this ship into Tortuga all by my onesies, savvy? And I don't think your little friend would let me live if I killed ya. So can you sail under the command of a pirate," and then pointed his sword at me as he swung me back onto the boat, "or cant ya?"

"Tortuga?"

"Yes, Tortuga."

I nodded my head and went below deck to let Jackie know.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: Thanks to Lady Edoras and MookieMooDoo for the kind reviews. Keep reading and I'll keep writing._

Chapter Four

_(Jackie's View)_

I was so involved in my own thoughts, that when Will cleared his throat, I jumped nearly a mile off my bunk. Will chuckled richly and it made me feel as if I was encased by warm fuzzy feeling. I shook my head to steady myself. I looked up at Will.

"Well?" I waited anxiously to find out what had happed after I left them.

"We are headed to Tortuga."

"Well I figured that," at Will's confused expression I explained, "it is the best place to find a crew."

"So…You've been there?"

"I have been lots of places."

Will's face scrunched up in thought, "Sometimes I wonder if I know you at all."

I stood up and walked towards Will. I put my arms around him and softly replied, "You know me better than anyone."

Will sighed and relaxed in my arms. I held him for a moment later and released him and walked back over to the bed sitting down once again.

"Did you find out anything else?"

"Yeah, he told me that he knew my dad and that my dad was a pirate by the name of Bootstrap Bill."

This time I was the one sighing, I would have given anything to let him continue to believe that his dad was an upstanding citizen. It had meant so much to him.

"You do not seem surprised."

My eyes widened slightly with this, "Well to be honest, I'm not. I had heard stories but had no way to validate them. I was going to tell you something that may or may not have been true."

"YOU knew?"

"No, no I didn't know but I suspected." I paused for a second. "I'm really sorry Will, I know that you must be hurt by this."

Will stilled again. "Actually surprised yes, hurt no. He was still my dad and he was a good man. He loved me and I loved him, that is all that really mattered, I guess."

Our eyes met again and the look on his face caused me to hold my breath.

"So when are you going to let him know, who you are?"

My heart started beating against my chest. "I don't know if I am. I'm not sure that he is the good man, I remember."

Will grinned at me evilly, "there is only one way to find out."

"Will, no. I'm not going to reveal myself to him until I know for sure what happened."

"You won't have to. I have a plan, but first how long until we reach Tortuga?"

"We will probably be there by late afternoon tomorrow, why?"

"Well that gives us plenty of time to get to know our Captain Jack, doesn't it."

Will quickly explained the plan, which much to my dismay, I could not find any glitches in.

"Alright love, pull your hair up under that hat of yours and let's go talk to the Captain."

I did as he suggested and followed him up above deck. Will sat on the deck near Jack and I got as close enough that I could hear them and stood at the railing overlooking the sea.

"So Jack, since we still have a while getting there, I thought maybe we could get to know each other. Since you are the only other person that I have met who knew my father."

Jack looked like he was thinking of a response and finally shook his head surrendering, "Aye, watcha wanna know?"

'Geez, this is going to be like pulling teeth.'

"Well, did all pirates have a family to go home to or was my dad an exception."

"All walks of life are da same, some do some don't."

"What about you ?"

Jack's face softened. "Aye. I did."

Will nodded his head for Jack to continue but he stayed silent, looking over the top of the wheel.

"You said you did. What happened to them?"

Jack stayed quiet for a moment and I thought he was going to refuse to answer, but when I had almost given up hope he started again, in a voice that I had to strain to hear.

"I had a wife and a daughter at one point, but both of them are gone."

In a voice almost to match Jack's Will prodded further.

"I been out t' sea bout six months, when I gotta letter from me wife sayin she was ill. I was Capt'n of the Pearl then and we'd been after Aztec gold. I insisted that we turn back, so I could go to her. The crew was outraged they did not wanna leave their treasure. That was when the crew mutinied and left me on a deserted island. By the time that I was able to get back..."

Jack's voice became ragged with emotion, and I wanted to scream for him to stop that he did not have to dig up all of his demons. I knew though I might never get this chance again, so I bit my tongue and waited for him to continue.

"Me wife was dead and me wee lass was gone."

"Did you ever look for her?"

"Of course, I looked for her." Jack stared hard at Jack with malice on his face.

"I found out that the ship she 'ad taken to find me, had been attacked and was sank. I had lost both of them 'fore I could tell 'em what they meant to me. That's when I vowed to get Barbosa no matter what!"

Will waited a moment before continuing. "What if I was tell you that your daughter did not die on that ship."

Jack lunged at Will, "That is NOT funny, what is your game! Ev'one on that ship died."

Will did not move out of his grip but lifted his chin and looked him in the eye.

"I was on that ship and I did not die. There was a little girl with me as well the same age as me that went by the name of Jackie."

Jack suddenly let go of Will and fell to the deck of the ship in a sitting position. He refused to look up but continued with his voice full of grief.

"Does she still live, what did she do, do you still know her?"

"Yes, stayed with me, and yes," Will looked up at me and I nodded, "and so do you."

Jack looked up at Will again, "Have you gone daft boy?"

Will shook his head and then moved his head to look at me. Jack followed his line of sight and looked up at me. I didn't turn around but I could feel their eyes on me.

They never took their eyes off of me but Jack continued, "What are you trying to tell me."

Will remained quiet and I knew that he meant for me to answer. I let the silence linger for just a moment longer. I hung my head and took a deep breath.

"My mother, god rest her, called me Jackie Ray, but you called me your heart." I turned around and let them see the tears that were streaming down my face. I took off my hat and let down my hair and then very slowly raised my face to gaze into my father's eyes.

"Da' I have looked for you since I was twelve, taken jobs on different ships. I have missed you so much."

Jack's voice was racked with emotion, "Den why'd you wait to tell me?"

"I wasn't sure why you didn't come back for me, I thought you might not have wanted a little girl tagging after you. After repeating this over and over to myself for years, I came to believe it. When I saw you again…I had to know how you felt before I put myself out there again. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you."

All of sudden I felt someone in front of me and looked up and Jack looked me in the eye and then put his arms around me and hugged me tightly. We held each other and when we finally broke the embrace, I saw that I wasn't the only one crying.

"Do not ever be sorry girl, I have missed you so much. It doesna matter how this came 'bout we have each other again!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note-Thanks to Deeblacksmith'sgirl and continued thanks to Lady Edoras for your great reviews. Keep reading and reviewing!_

Chapter Five

_(Will's View)_

I had to turn my head and wipe my eyes, because of the scene before me. It's not very manly to have tears running down my face. I was so glad that Jackie had been reunited with her father. I started towards the stairs to take me below deck, when a soft voice stopped me.

"Please Will, don't leave, now that I have Da back, my family is larger. You are the other member of my family, and I want us all here."

I turned around and first saw the expression of disbelief on Jack's face. Jackie noticed what I was looking at and turned to her father.

"Da, Will has been my only family for fourteen years, and while it was out of our control to be with one another that is still longer than we have had together. Please understand this and respect it. You would not want me to choose between the two of you."

I was shocked at what she told him and Jack was quiet afterwards. Jackie held a hand out to me and I came forward and put mine in hers.

Jack looked between the two of us and his eyes began to twinkle. "Ahh, I see."

"See what?" Jackie asked turning to Jack.

"Oh, did I say that aloud, nothing, nothing."

Jackie quirked one eyebrow but let it go. We all set together on the deck for awhile trading stories. Finally as it was getting late Jack made to stand up.

"I think we should all retire for the night, for tomor'w will be here soon."

Then he turned to look between us and started to speak again, "I know you are grown and are close, but for a dad's sanity I ask if you , Jackie, will take the Capt'n's bunk and I will bunk with Will."

Jackie gave Jack a funny look, "But why?"

"Like I said jus for my own piece of mind." Jackie shrugged, "Okay no problem, I need to get my things first though."

"I have one more request, an I hope Im not askin too much, when we get to Tortuga will you dress like a girl?"

"What!"

"I don't wan to get you riled up, is jus that since you have been on the ship, you've had me believing you to be a boy up until tonight, and you wuz always my little girl and it would just make me happy to see my little girl an all." He quickly added, "You don't have to or nothing its jus a request from an ole man."

Jackie then beamed at him, "It will be no trouble."

Jack bent his head and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank ya my dear."

We all headed below deck. Once Jackie had retrieved her stuff and left Jack laid on one of the bunks and turned to me.

"So you teach her how to fight?"

"Well learned together on our own, but with her going out to see she learned more and faster than I did."

"What do you mean going out to sea?"

Jack sat up and looked at me. I searched my mind to try and remember if she had told him anything about it. I sighed. I knew I had no choice but to tell him I had already said too much to stop.

"She signed onto her first ship at the age of twelve as a cabin boy. She sailed the first five years as a boy, but finally revealed herself as a girl. She has always sailed under the name of Ray, and always refused to give a last name. Jackie leaves for six to nine months at a time and comes home to spend a month or two and then leaves again."

Jack opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. I nodded my head at him, "Yes, she as good at leaving you with nothing to say."

I laid down on my own bed and stared at the ceiling. I was almost asleep when Jack spoke again.

"So how long have you been in love with my daughter?"

All of sudden I was once again wide awake. Before I could deny anything Jack started again.

"You can deny it if you want, but I know better, I can read it in your eyes. What does this Swann girl mean to ya anyways, I not have ya hurntin me girl."

I tried to collect my thoughts to form a coherent sentence and paused briefly before responding.

"Elizabeth grew up with the both of us and the three of were inseparable. You would never have seen better friends. That was up until two years ago, and something happened between Elizabeth and Jackie. I don't know what though, neither party would tell me. Elizabeth continuously tried to make it up to Jackie, she still sends her presents at all holidays and sends messages through me, but Jackie won't acknowledge any of it. I always thought that because of this it was something that Elizabeth had done that was inexcusable." I figured if I gave him more information than he needed on the second question that he might forget about he first question.

"So what are your feelings toward Elizabeth?"

"Well, she is one of my oldest friends. She is almost like a younger sister to me."

"What about the argument, between the girls?"

"Well since neither one will tell me, what happened I do not take sides."

"Does Jackie know that you are in love with her?"

"NO! And you mustn't say anything to her!" I continued on trying to convince him why this was so important to me, "I will not take a chance at making her uncomfortable around me. She does not share these feelings and I will not lose her, she is my best friend. I will also not do anything to upset her."

"Aye, I understand. I have one more thing to say about that, but I don't want you to respond jus think about what Im gonna say, How do you know that she does not share your feelings."

Jack then turned over to face the wall. In mere seconds, I could hear him snoring. I tried to close my eyes and sleep, but his question kept playing through my mind. Now aggravated, I got up walked towards the deck slamming the door behind me. Why should he get to sleep, since he made sure I wouldn't.

Once I reached the deck, I stared into the night sky pondering over Jackie.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Thanks to MookieMooDoo for her last review and she had a question, and in case anyone else was wondering wanted to share it and its answer. Q: If everyone is sleeping, who is sailing the ship? A: Pirate magic. Lol. I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter, read on._

**Chapter Six**

_(Jackie's View)_

I usually do not care what I look like, but with Jack (it was still too soon for me to consistently refer to him as dad) and the possibility that this could be the last time I would be dressed as a girl in front of Will; I took care to look my best.

At some time during the day both Jack and Will had come separately, knocking on my door, both I turned away without opening the door. I took extra time with my hair, plaiting if in the front on each side. Then I pulled each braid back to wrap around the top of my head. The rest of my hair hung in raven thick waves going down to my waist.

I looked down at my dress. I had laid it last night before going to bed. Elizabeth had given it to me, via Will, for my birthday this year. She had never stopped observing birthdays and holidays with me, but it was one sided. I still felt like a huge jagged slash through my very soul. Since I had been a young child I had only truly believed in two people, and one of them…one of them had betrayed her trust and threatened the thirds' well being. She thought about he night.

_(Flashback)_

Jackie was recently twenty years old and having spent the day with one her best friends she had promised her other best friend to spend the night over as a guest. Governor Swann was throwing a party for the prestigious soldiers of the island. She had not seen Elizabeth and started looking for her, after all she was the only person Jackie was there to spend time with. After checking the parlor and the formal sitting room, heard voices coming from the smaller family sitting room. Jackie headed the direction of the voices.

"Please leave me alone!"

"Oh come my sweet, you know you desire me." A low gutteral voice uttered.

"No please do not come any closer to me."

I did not wait to here anymore, I took one of my daggers from my boot, but kept my hand and the dagger in the great fold of my dress and walked into the room.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt but I just needed to speak with Elizabeth for just a second." I put the most innocent face on that I could.

Norrington then turned and walked towards me, then stopped and turned back to look at whatever was around Elizabeth's throat. I walked to them trying to figure out what was going on. Then I saw it was Aztec gold.

"Where did you get this? Only certain types hold these."

I knew in a flash what he meant was pirate. I also knew that Norrington was infamous for killing anyone accused of it, and did not always require such physical proof.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, "Well actually it belongs to W..

I quickly cut her off, "Me, it is a bobble I picked up off of a sailor in London, he said it would bring me luck." I pleaded with my eyes for him to believe me.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "Well maybe it did bring you luck after all it did bring us together."

My stomach turned as his hand reached out and ran his hand down my hair. I knew that if I was to pull the dagger, then he would have no doubts and hang me from the first crossing we came to. His hand moved down my neck and then followed the curves outlined in the dress. I swallowed down the bile that was rising in my throat.

"You could have very good luck, if you were inclined to spend some time with me."

I tried to calm my voice and answered, "I will have to remember that for the future, you see I sail out tomorrow for an undetermined time with a reputable merchant ship. But thank you kindly all the same." I even chanced a timid smile at him.

I sooo wanted to kill him at that moment for touching me and assuming I was a whore! He then moved his hand back to my face, "Another time then."

I held my breath and counted to ten. Finally I looked up to see Elizabeth looking at me bewildered.

"Why did you cut me off like that? It doesn't matter that it used to belong to Will, and they could do nothing to him. I would just tell my father that Will is not a pirate after all we have known you both since you were young."

"Don't you understand that right now, your father is of the same thoughts! He cannot show that he doesn't agree with the way the island is being ran. He would not want to lose face."

Elizabeth words were coming faster and harsher, "TAKE that back! You will not speak such a way, about my father."

"I only speak the truth, and you lie to yourself to think otherwise! Besides you have always been a true friend to us, and a true friend would never risk your very life to prove a point!"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at me, she seemed unsure but continued, " I do think of both of you as true friends, but since I do not see this as risking your very life, so therefore there is nothing stopping from proving this point."

Elizabeth turned towards the door. I knew that she could not do this, they would surely kill Will. Norrington had never liked Will, and this coupled with the proof of the Aztec gold, 'They will kill him.'

It was as if I watching a slow motion movie, my empty hand reached out and grabbed Elizabeth around the throat and I was suddenly holding the dagger her to said throat.

"I am a good friend, and I will not allow you to sign my best friend's death warrant. You might think you understand but you don't. I am of the belief that Will's father was a pirate. So if they traced it back to him and then sent out any questions about the name William Turner comes back. You do realize he was named after his father, don't you?" I didn't wait for a response but continued on. "I want you to understand exactly what is happening, so that you do not misunderstand me, like you do your father. There are only two choices here, one which I really do hope you do not choose, because believe me, I would probably hate myself forever for killing a friend, but I will kill you if need be. The second choice, is that you never tell anyone, not even Will, about this Aztec gold and you hide it and forget that you even own it. I will be watching you though, and know that the longer you wait before you tell someone will make it easier to kill you, should you tell it. From this time on we are no longer friends. Now what is your decision."

I held my breath waiting for her response. I did not lie to her, if it was her choice for me to kill her now or later, it would be much easier later, but I could do it now.

I released the breath as she started to answer, "I will give you my answer but before I do, know this. I forgive you this, and I think I even understand it a little. Also know that I will always be trying to make this up to you and reclaim your friendship, you have no worries, I will never give up this secret."

I released her and started towards the door, and without looking back, I reinforced my words, "If by any chance the words come out of your mouth, I will kill you. I'm sorry." I walked out of the room never looking back. True to her word as of yet, she had not told the secret.

_(Present)_

'But now that her life depends on it, will she give him away?' I shook myself a little and slid the dress over my head. I then applied a little blush, and gloss. I put on a silver choker that belonged to my mother. I looked at myself in the mirror and was startled. The last time she was dressed this nice was at the party two years ago. She had changed much in two years. Her curves had become softer but she was very toned.

She was startled by a knock on the door.

"Jackie, come on, dinner is ready, Jack said we are to leave right after."

"Okay, I am right behind you." I waited until the footsteps got softer and then sprayed a little lilac scent. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself and headed towards the galley.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_(Will's View)_

Jack's humming was getting on my nerves. I was anxious to get underway, but was trying to be patient. Not one of my best virtues. Jack abruptly stopped his humming, which caused me to look up.

"My dear, you look beautiful. So much like yur muther." Jack went over and hugged Jackie. Then the both of them turned to face me. Jack widened his eyes and gestured with his head in Jackie's direction.

I stood up and clasp Jackie's hand in my own, "I do not know any words to equal how beautiful you look." I leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, but supposedly by mistake, which I do not believe for a moment, Jack fell into me and I ended up kissing her on the lips. I let myself linger in the kiss momentarily and then pulled away.

"Err, I'm sorry." My apology did not even sound sincere to my own ears. Jackie just continued looking down at the floor, he whole face was bright red. She jumped when Jack cleared his throat.

"Alright then, let's eat."

I pulled out a chair for Jackie and was gifted a small smile in return.

"Okay then," Jack started as he helped himself to some food, "we need to discuss the plan."

Jackie and I both silently nodded our heads, not that he needed our approval and continued on with what he was saying. I glanced back at Jackie and do not know how long I was watching her, and her face flushed bright red again.

"Will, WILL. Will ya kindly stop ogling me girl." I shot a glare in Jack's direction and could see the mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"As I was explainin to ya, I will find Gibbs and he will find us a crew. We will stay anchored here tho till dark, not safe to be close in the light of day." Then Jack met each of our eyes in turn. "What I need to know tho' is if yall be trustin me? I mighten have to say or do things, that you mightn not like or under'stan."

"Like what?" Jackie's voice had a steely calm to it that I knew too well. I almost pitied Jack with it directed at him, almost.

"Now der's no reason…" Jack didn't get any further though.

"No, you see here, I have known since you were in that cell, that you were up to something. I know it has to do with Will, AND I KNOW, that you will be telling us NOW!" Jack looked over at me as if asking for help. I held up my hands to show I was helpless.

"I know her to well, to think of siding with you on this. Do you think I want her anger pointed at me." Jackie shot me a glare but kept focused on Jack.

"Well I am waiting and I will not waiting any longer so tell us."

_(Jackie's View)_

I stared Jack in the eyes and refused to blink or lower my gaze. I raised one eyebrow, hoping to hurry his explanation, but refused to ask again.

Jack finally released a very loud sigh, which I ignored, and finally started to speak. "How good are you and the lad at acting, because if I tell you what I know you will no doubt have to feign ignorance?"

"We can hold our own."

"Okay then, he goes. The lass, Swann was taken because they believed her to be someone else. They believed her to be a Turner," Jack turned to look at Will.

"What do you mean?" Will asked. I shushed him and nodded at Jack to continue.

"Well the only way for the curse to release them is if all the treasure is returned and blood from each of the crew with it. Unfortunately your father being gone, rest his soul, is not able to give that blood, so they would need yours." The shock must have registered on both our faces.

"So they are under the belief that Elizabeth's blood will do the trick, when in fact in won't, and they are most likely taken her there now." I pondered this new information for a moment but in that second knew what he meant to do.

"So you will use Will as bait then? But what I am unsure of is if you are using him for bait to get Elizabeth back or using him for bait to get the Pearl back? Please think before you answer this question!"

Jack met my eyes , "At one time it would have been for the Pearl and for the revenge, but with you here, I feel less inclined towards that revenge than in many years. True, I still wouldn't mind having me ship back , but I do not do this for those reasons. When I have to set the plan in motion, those will seem to be the motives, and you have to believably act as if they are as well."

"Why, why can we not just be honest?" Will asked confused.

I did not give Jack a chance to answer, "Because a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for...because you can never predict what they are going to do. And with Jack being a pirate the expect him to be dishonest and unless he wants to blow the whole charade he will have to continue to be dishonest."

Jack's eyes shined with admiration, "I couldn't said better. I might be havin to steal your words one day."

I turned to meet Will's eyes. He nodded his head. "I still do not understand totally but I do trust you."

"Alright then, we have a plan!"

Will's hand covered mine, Jack pretended not to notice or hear as he finished eating, "Promise me Jackie, you will stick close to me, I mean I know you can handle yourself, but I just don't want you to have too."

"Okay Will, I'll stay close."

Jack stood up, "It's time, let's go find us a crew."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_(Jackie's View)_

I had of course been here before, on several occasions. No one here knew by real name but they knew me none of the less. I also knew before this day was over Will would know the last thing I have kept from him. He held out his arm to me and I gratefully took it. I wasn't sure if he would let me near after today. I concentrated on the wonderful excited feelings that I always get when close to Will, and did not pay attention to whatever Jack was talking about.

"Smack!"

My attention focused just in time to see one of the prostitutes of the island walking away from Jack. I saw another of the painted ladies walk up to my father, "Giselle!"

"Oo was she, and for the mat'er who's that?" Pointing a finger in my direction.

"Wha.." Jack did not even get to finish before this women slapped him and stalked off. "I mi't a deserved that."

Will quickly pointed at something so that we could turn our heads, at least until we could keep from smirking in his face.

Jack headed off and Will and I followed at a slower pace. I did not want Will to find out from someone else, so I stopped causing him to stop as well. I saw Jack enter a building and turned to Will.

"I need to tell you one last thing and I ask that you please do not judge be by it." I could feel tears well up and turned my head.

"What is it?" Will lightly grasped my chin and turned my head so that our eyes met. "You do not have to tell me anything."

I took a breath to steady myself. "This I do, because whether I tell you, or you hear it from someone else you will know today. I would rather you hear it from me."

Will nodded but stayed quiet, "I do not sail with merchant ships. I would have never been able to find out the information I was looking for on a legitimate ship. I am a pirate." At this I hung my head, because I did not want to see the disappoint in his eyes. I felt him let go of me, and braced myself for his outrage. Suddenly I felt his arms go around me and hug me tightly to him. I could feel his warm breath against my hair as he began softly to speak.

"I figured that out for myself. I refused to admit it to myself until recently, but I have known since the beginning."

"What? How? I was so careful."

"My dear you can not make the money on legitimate ships that you make."

I looked up and let our eyes meet again. There was something in his eyes that I had never seen before, and could not figure out.

Will started to speak again, "Remember there is nothing that you could do that would make me think ill of you."

His head started to lean towards me slowly.

'He's going to kiss me!'

"Alright me maties I know where Mr. Gibbs is lets go get 'em."

With the sound of Jack's voice, me and Will sprang apart like we had been burned.

"Well let's go, moonlight's burnin, savvy."

Will reached down and entwined his fingers with mine and we set off after Jack. I was never so bloodthirsty, but I really wanted to my father for appearing at that moment. 'Probably for the best though."

Will squeezed my hand as if he knew what I was thinking and wanted to reassure me.

As we came upon a pig trough, I saw Mr. Gibb. He was in the trough asleep with the pigs. Jack grabbed two buckets of water. Will released my hand and took one of the buckets from Jack. I looked at Jack and he raised his eyebrows at me and smirked, and I knew what he was going to do.

Jack did not wait another minute and threw the water over Mr. Gibbs, who sat up right sputtering.

"Curse ye for breathin' ye slack jawed idiot!" Mr. Gibbs' eyes swung around wildly trying to figure out who threw the water on him. "Yeh should know better than ta wake a man when 'e's sleepin'. 'S'bad luck."

Jack stepped towards him and replied calmly, "Ahhh, "fortunately I know 'ow ta counter it." Then Jack leaned even closer as if he was sharing a secret, "The man 'oo did the wakin' buys the man 'oo was sleepin' a drink. The man 'oo was sleepin' drinks it while listenin' ta a proposition…by the man 'oo did the wakin'."

Mr. Gibbs' looked to be considering what Jack said and then calmly replied nodding his head, "Aye. That'll abou' do it!"

I felt Will move and stepped aside and the contents of Will's bucket splashed Mr. Gibbs for the second time.

"BLAST, I'M ALREADY AWAKE!"

Will covered a chuckle by coughing discreetly, "That was for the smell." Mr. Gibbs looked as if he wanted to hurt Will, but then a small smile surfaced, "Aye."

Jack helped him stand and then Mr. Gibbs spotted me.

"Watcha doin with such a scallaway, Ray, I taut you kept bet'er company."

Jack's expression was one of shock. 'Shoot I forgot to tell him, that I was known here. Oh well too, late now.'

I held out my hand to shake Mr. Gibbs, "An look at ya dress'd as a fine lady."

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs, and pleased to see ya again."

Mr. Gibbs then turned back to Jack, "Now, Jack, I 'eard yeh mention somethin' abou' a drink…"

"Too righ' yeh are!" Jack nodded. "Come on, then! The Faithful Bride awaits!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer-Unfortunately I do not own any of the rights to the story or characters of Pirates of Caribbean, except for Jackie, who comes from me._

**Chapter 9**

_(Will's View)_

Our little group walked into the Faithful Bride and my jaw dropped. Peals of laughter brought me out of my shock. I turned towards the noise and saw Jackie clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. I threw a glare in her direction, which just caused her to laugh harder.

"Is this a…I mean to ask is this a …" I could not bring myself to say it.

Jackie though was happy to fill in the blank for me, "a whorehouse, yes. Of course, it is also the best tavern in Taratoga, too." The amusement was still in her voice, but I was glad to see that she was no longer laughing out loud.

She grabbed my hand and started to pull in the direction that Jack and Mr. Gibbs had went. We neared the back room where they had both entered and sat down. Jack looked over at Jackie and nudged his head towards the bar, and she answered with a nod.

"I am going to the bar to get us some drinks, stay here and keep a sharp eye out."

As I saw her fade from view behind other patrons, I muttered to myself, "Keep an eye out for what, everyone here."

I leaned back and tried to listen to Jack and Mr. Gibbs' conversation.

_(Jackie's View)_

I made my way up to the bar without any trouble. I saw the bartender, and sighed in relief, 'a familiar face.'

"Aye Tom, how goes it?"

I could tell immediately that he did not recognize me. His eyes narrowed as he approached me. "What would an uppity wench like ya be doin in my tavrn?"

I could not help it, I had to mess with him. I slid my hand down and gripped one of my new daggers from its hiding place, and in one swift moment was leaning across the bar. With one hand I was holding the front of Tom's shirt and with the other had the dagger to his throat, being sure that it was not close enough to his throat to harm him.

"What did you call me?" I growled in a low voice.

Tom's eyes widen in surprise. "Ray?"

I let him go and chuckled, giving him a small smile, "Aye, it's me."

"Why I didn't know ya dress'd in lady's knickers," then he wrinkled his nose slightly, "humph looks good on ya."

"Well take a good look, it will probably be the first and the last time"  
Tom chuckled but if you did not know him you would have thought he was growling.

"What can I getcha den?"

"Bottle of run and four mugs, my good man."

He reached behind the bar without looking and brought out the bottle I asked for and then sat four mugs on the counter. I reached out and placed some money on the bar, but he covered my hand with his.

"Naw on der house. Me getting at see someone in here dress'd so fine, and not have to worry for her safety, is payment enough."

I nodded at him to express my gratitude. He then leaned in close to me and lowered his voice, "Ev'n tho I know you can handle yourself watch your back. I wouldn't want to lose one of me fav'rit pirates!"

I beamed a smile at him, "Don't worry, Tom, someone tries anything they will get what they deserve." I turned to make my way back, and I heard Tom speak again, "That's what I'm afraid of, don't go breakin up me bar!"

I did not turn around but responded to him over my shoulder, "I'll do my best not to."

I had only went a couple of steps away from the bar, when a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. I looked down at the man, who had laid his hand on me. He looked to be middle age with a long, thick, tangely beard, which still had some of his last meal in it. He grinned up at me and only one tooth showed.

"No need to look further, Lovey, I'm right here."

I smiled sweetly at him and placed the bottle and mugs on the table. To quick for him to react, I flipped him out of his chair and onto the floor. Then I placed my boot over his throat and put a little weight on it. I gave him the same sweet smile again.

"Nobody touches me without my permission!"

As he gasp for breath, I could tell that he was trying to say something. While I did not remove my foot, I let some of the pressure off.

"I did na recog'nize ya Ray."

I heard several gasps around me and then murmurs of conversation. I took my foot from his throat and reached a hand down to help him up. I shrugged at him.

"No harm done."

His body sagged in evident relief. I picked up my bottle and the mugs and continued on my way. As I got close enough to see Will, I saw a fat prostitute trying to rub up against him, my vision went red. I covered the distance in three steps and pushed the bottle and mugs into Will's hands and grabbed the woman by the throat.

"This one is mine, hands off, or I will cut them off!"

The woman's eyes teared up and she hurried off. I turned back to Will, who was shaking his head at me. "Was that necessary?"

"Probably not, but it made me feel better."

I then walked passed him and took the rum into the back room. I split the bottle between the four mugs. I handed one to Jack and one to Mr. Gibbs. I then held mine out to toast.

**"Take what you can, give nothing back."** We all toasted together. After taking a sip, I picked up the fourth mug and headed back to Will. I held his mug out to him.

Will wrinkled is nose at me, "You know I don't drink."

"You're a pirate tonight! And pirates drink. Bottoms up."

I clinked my mug with his and took a sip. He lifted an eyebrow at me, but took a sip from his own mug. He immediately started coughing. I pounded him on the back, and suppressed my mirth.

"It goes down smoother with each sip."

When Will had caught his breath, he started to speak, "What is it?"

"Only the good lord's finest, rum." Will nodded his head, that he understood.

We stayed silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Will finally leaned towards me, dropping his voice, "Jack has already put his plan in motion. He told Mr. Gibbs that he would be using me as leverage to get back the Black Pearl."

"Good no worries then. Tonight was a success, another reason to drink too." I clinked my mug with his again. "Drink up."

I leaned towards Will this time, picking up the conversation, "Did he explain how the pirate, Ray, figured into this?"

"Um no, Mr. Gibbs never brought it up, and neither did Jack." I nodded to acknowledge I had heard and straightened up. Looking around I saw Tom coming near us. He was holding two more bottles of rum.

"The crew of the Renegade, and Dirty Bull, with his apologies, each send you a bottle of run. Dey said it was good to see ya back in here." He didn't wait for me to respond, just sat the bottles down and walked back towards the bar.

"Well," I looked over at Will and peered into his mug, "since your cup seems empty it is only right and proper that I give you one of these." I sat down my mug and opened one of the bottles and handed it to Will and then opened the other for myself.

Will didn't refuse this time, just tipped his back. I followed his example and did the same with mine.

I don't know how long we sat there drinking, but before we knew it the bottles were empty and we were both were very drunk!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Morning After**

_(Jackie's View)_

As I slowly began to drift into consciousness, I feel oddly comfortable. I snuggled closer to the warmth I felt, when an arm reached around my waist and pulled me tight against a warm body. My eyes flew open, and I went deathly still. Then soft snores reached my ears, and I relaxed. I recognized those snores.

'But how did I end up in a bed with Will?'

I closed my eyes again and tried to remember what happened the night before. I vaguely remember matching Will drink for drink. I tried to concentrate harder and fuzzily another memory surfaced. I remembered my father telling us we needed to sleep it off, and then pushing us into a room. I tried even harder, but the headache was not allowing anything else to come to the surface, but I felt that there was something just on the edge trying to come through, but it was no use.

"Uhhh, my head."

I kept my eyes closed, thinking I could put off having to face Will after last night. I couldn't just keep pretending to sleep though and silently scolded myself.

'You're a Sparrow, Jackie, not a coward.'

With one last mental push, I opened my eyes. Upon opening my eyes I found a pair of dark chocolate eyes staring into mine.

"Um, Good Morning Will."

Will leaned towards me and kissed me on the forehead. "Good morning to you."

I knew that if I stayed in the bed any longer, I would embarrass myself and tell him everything. I had to get out of here very quick. I practically leapt from the bed. I turned away from the bed and started straightening my clothes, put my sword and daggers on, slipped my boots on and ran my fingers through my head. I started towards the door, and stopped.

Facing the door, I spoke, "I will meet you downstairs, when you're ready, don't forget we are going to get a crew today." Then I hurried out the door and shut it behind me before he had a chance to respond.

_(Will's View)_

Jackie left so quick, I didn't even get a chance to process the fact that she was leaving. Then suddenly it dawned on me.

'She doesn't remember last night!'

I thought back thinking of everything that was said.

**_Flashback_**

_Jack pushed us into one of the tavern rooms. He looked at both of us and then gave me a very stern look. He stepped towards me and lowered his voice so only I could here._

_"Tell her how you feel, you owe it to her." He started to walk away and stepped back towards me, "And remember that shes me daughter and do NOT do anything that I will have to kill you for!"_

_With that Jack exited the room and closed the door behind him._

_I tuned and looked at Jackie and she started giggling. I tried to walk towards her and found that I could no longer walk straight. I sat on the bed and removed my boots and weapons. As I looked up I saw Jackie doing the same. I made my way up to the pillows on the bed and laid my head on one of them. A minute later Jackie did the same and was facing towards me. We just looked at each other for a few minutes, I took a deep breath and steadied my nerves._

_"Jackie, I need to tell you something, while I have the nerve,.." I didn't get any further though before Jackie interrupted._

_"Liquid courage, me rum is," Jackie snickered._

_"No Jackie, seriously.."_

_"Kay, Will, serus…serisly…seriously," Jackie tried to hold a straight face but it only lasted about 10 seconds. Then she erupted into laughter._

_After a minute or two, Jackie realized she was laughing alone. She somberly turned towards me and placed her hand on my arm. "I'm sorry, Will, please, I want to hear."_

_I looked at Jackie and took a deep breath and then continued._

_"I wanted you to know that you do not have to pretend around me, I know that you have no intention on returning to Port Royal when this is over."_

_Jack opened her mouth looking as though she wanted to deny it, but then closed her mouth again. She lowered her head breaking the eye contact that we had._

_I cleared my throat and continued, "Therefore, I will not be returning to Port Royal either."_

_Jackie's head snapped back up, once again meeting my eyes._

_"What do you mean?" She spoke very softly, with a breaking sound to her voice._

_"I mean that I choose to stay with you, no matter what you are doing or should I say who you are."_

_"What about Elizabeth?" Her voice was far from steady._

_"What about her?" At this point, I was confused._

_"Well, I thought you would want to stay with her."_

_"What, Why, where did you get that idea?"_

_"Umm, well , you love her don't you?"_

_"Well, yes of course," Jackie's eyes filled with tears, and it dawned on me what she thought. I quickly added to the comment, "As a sister or close friend, but that is all, and we can always visit her."_

_I watched as emotions moved through Jackie's face like flickers of light; relief, shock, confusion, and hope. I spoke to her again but could tell that she did not hear me._

_"JACKIE, anyone home?"_

_"What, I'm sorry, Will, what did you say?" Jackie shook her head a little._

_I lifted an eyebrow at her and then hesitantly repeated myself in a soft tone._

_"I was telling you that it is you that I'm in love with, and only you that I want to be with."_

_This time Jackie's eyes filled with tears, which started spilling down her cheeks._

_"I'm sorry, I would never want to upset you…"_

_Jackie put her hand to my mouth and shook her head and then leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. She leaned back into the embrace, and I lay there basking in the emotions the one kiss stirred in me. Jackie moved a little._

_"I love you too, Will." This was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep_.


End file.
